In chemical treatment of hair, such as in bleaching or a permanent waving carried out with the help of sulphur bridges reducing agent, the active agent is allowed to act on the hair chemically for a suitable time. The hair treatment operations of this kind are usually performed by dosing a suitable amount of liquid substance to the hair, which substance contains a suitable amount of active agent.
The problem in the use of liquid substances is their correct dosage. In addition to dosage problems, for avoiding a non-uniform effect of the active substance, various protective measures must be taken. Further, there exists the danger that excess liquid gets onto the skin of the person performing the treatment or the person being treated, which in the worst case causes skin irritation and allergy. Depending on the quality of the active agent the handling of liquids may cause also odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,377 discloses a hair treatment product, which consists of a non-woven fabric and a solution with which it is impregnated and which can be for example some reducing solution commonly employed in permanent waving. The patent suggests among other things the wetting of a continuous tape with a solution containing active agent and its cutting to pieces of predetermined lengths, which are packaged in a damp state, whereby the said pieces are ready for use to be wrapped together with the hair into a desired shape in the permanent treatment. Various spongy or fibrous elastic materials which are capable of retaining a sufficient quantity of fluid, such as paper and non-woven fabric, are mentioned as possible carrier materials.
German Offenlegungsschrift 4129769 in turn suggests the packaging of wetted pieces into packaging materials, which are either disposable or can be used several times.